Birthday
by EbbieBlack
Summary: He could hear his brothers laughing and eating in the kitchen. A single tear ran down his face, as he wrapped his arms around himself. More soon followed as he quietly began to sing...
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday**

**Disclaimer: Turtles aren't mine**

**Chapter one**

A small figure sat on the cold floor watching a single flame flicker back and forth with the draft coming in under the door. He could hear his brothers laughing and eating in the kitchen. A single tear ran down his face, as he wrapped his arms around himself. More soon followed as he quietly began to sing, "happy…b-birthday…(sniff)… to m-m-me…happy… birth-birthday…(sob)…dear…(sniff)…d-d-donn-nie…

That Morning

"DONNIEDONNIEDONNIEDONNIEDONNIEDONNIE"

"What" Donnie asked as he tried to burry back under his blanket, trying to escape his little brother's wake-up call.

"Come on. Ya gotta get up. Don't cha remember what today is?" Mikey asked pulling on Don's blanket.

Donnie bolted up right at that. How could he forget today was his birthday. It wasn't every day a turtle turned seven years old.

"Let's go Mikey" Don said as he flew past his brother out the door, nearly colliding with another of his brothers.

"Careful Don"

"Sorry Leo" Don called over his shoulder as he raced by.

"What with him" Leo asked.

"He's just excited because…"

Don didn't hear anymore as he turned into the dojo. He quickly bowed and made his way across the floor.

"Good morning Master Splinter" He said.

"Good morning Donatello. You are early this morning." Splinter replied.

He simply smiled in return.

Soon Leo, Raph, and Mikey joined them and morning practice began. After an hour of practice, Splinter left his sons to meditation and went to prepare breakfast.

Donnie could hardly sit still. He was just so excited. He could already picture the breakfast Splinter was preparing for his son's birthday. Every birthday, Splinter prepared that son's favorite meal. He was so busy thinking about it, he didn't hear Splinter return and declared an end to the morning's training.

"Donatello" Splinter said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Meditation is over my son."

"Oh, ok"

Splinter smiled as Donatello quickly left the dojo. He son had been unusually attentive during training.

"Kids" he mumbled as he followed his son to the kitchen

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First fic, sp please tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

Donnie ran straight to the kitchen. He could just imagine the stack of pancakes that waited for him. He could almost taste the maple syrup. He could…

He skidded to a stop just inside the kitchen. His brothers had already dug in to their breakfast of… cold cereal? Where were the pancakes? He thought with a frown as sat in his chair. Mikey and Raph were fighting over who got the toy this morning. Leo sat quietly, trying to ignore them, to no avail. Donnie wondered what was going on. Then a thought came to him. Maybe Splinter was preparing him a special lunch or dinner! But wouldn't Splinter say something if he was? He thought. Or maybe… it was a surprise. That brought the grin back. He quickly finished, took his dishes to the sink, and wandered into the common room.

Raph had already claimed the remote, Mikey was coloring on the floor and Leo was reading. He joined Raph on the couch. He sat silently, waiting for one of them to say something. But they stayed as they were. Things in the lair were relatively quiet for the day. Other than Mikey and Raph fighting over the remote, and Leo and Raph fighting after Leo pulled Raph off of Mikey. Lunch came and went. Donnie decided that his special meal was coming at dinner. As the credits of Raph's show began to roll, Donnie finally spoke,

"Raph, could I…" he didn't get any further as Mikey suddenly jumped up.

"Turn the channel, turn the channel" he yelled as he jumped on the couch.

Raph ignored him.

"Raph, my movie is starting. And I've been waiting all week for this"

Silence.

"Raphy.."

"Don't call me that."

"Then turn the channel."

"No"

"Raphy" Mikey said with his best puppy dog eyes. Even Raph had trouble telling Mikey no when he did that. When he got no response. Mikey stuck out his bottom lip and it started to quiver.

"Fine" Raph finally grumbled.

Mikey beamed at him as he turned to Mikey's favorite movie.

Donnie slide off the couch as the movie neared the half waypoint.

"Donnie where ya goin? Aren't you gonna watch?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were looking forward to this from the way you were acting this morning" Leo said.

Donnie turned back to his brothers while speaking, "this is what you were excited about happening today, Mikey?"

"Well, yeah. Why? Was there something else?" Mikey replied

Donnie's face fell. He entered his and Leo's room without another word. He quickly pulled out the calendar he and Splinter had made. He quietly padded over to Master Splinter's room and knocked.

"Come in Donatello"

"Sensei could I see your calendar?"

Splinter nodded as he stood and handed his son the calendar off the wall. Donatello flipped back a couple of months and then flipped forward. Leo, Raph, and Mikey's Birthdays were all circled. His own was missing. His vision became blurry; quickly he wiped them away and handed the calendar back to Splinter.

"Thank-you Sensei" he said sadly.

"Is something the matter my son" Splinter asked.

Donnie simply shook his head and went back to his room and quietly shut the door. Slowly he climbed up on to his bed. They had forgotten his birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three 

His brothers never even noticed that he didn't return. It wasn't until dinner that they finally noticed that he wasn't around.

"Where's Donatello" Splinter asked.

"I haven't seen him since Mikey's movie started" Leo answered.

"He's pro'bly workin on somethin" Raph said not looking up from his plate.

Leo and Mikey shared a glance before Leo shrugged and went back to eating

Mikey asked to be excused and went to find his brother. Donnie had been acting strange all day. This morning, one could have mistaken him for Michelangelo the way he was bouncing around grinning. Then as the day progressed his mood deteriorated. He wondered what could possibly upset Donnie so much. He remembered how sad his brother had looked when he asked what else could be important about today.

As he neared the bedroom Don and Leo shared he could hear his missing brother crying softly.

"Donnie?" He said as he opened the door. There were no lights on in the room and the only light came from outside the room. He saw his olive-green brother sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees and his face was hid against his knees.

"Donnie? Are you ok?" he tried again.

Silence

"Donnie, please tell me what's wrong"

"Please leave me alone" came a muffled response.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" as he crouched in front of his brother.

"Just leave me alone"

"Donnie, please"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S NOT LIKE ANY OF YOU CARE!" Donatello shouted as he jumped up, knocked Mikey over and dashed out of the room and out of the lair into the sewers. It was then that Mikey noticed a smashed cupcake and a candle on floor near where his brother had sat.

**---**

Donatello didn't hear his brothers or his father call after him as he raced out of the lair. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was he had to get as far away as he could. He ran for what seemed like forever. Finally out of breath, Don found himself near the grate that he liked to stargaze from. He slowly lower himself to the ledge and stared forlornly at the night sky as the tears came again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Splinter told his sons to stay put and as he went after Donatello. Mikey come out of Don and Leo's room just as Splinter left the lair. He had picked up the smashed cupcake and candle and returned to the kitchen.

"Man, what's with Don today?" Raph grumbled, "he's been moody all day."

"Maybe he doesn't feel well" Leo said.

"I thinks it something else" Mikey said as he joined his brothers at the table, "I found this in your room after Donnie ran out."

He put the smashed treat and candle on the table.

"Why'd he have that" Raph said.

The three brothers sat and tried to figure why their brother was so upsets.

---

Splinter knew something was bothering his second youngest but what he did not know. It was rare for Donatello to be come angry. It was even more rare for Donatello to yell, much less run off into the sewers. This morning he had almost mistake Donatello for Michelangelo. Now it seemed Donatello was impersonating Raphael. It also seemed that that Splinter had misjudged his son on his speed and endurance.

It took Splinter nearly twenty minutes to catch sight for him and when he did, he felt his like his heart was breaking.

Donatello sat in a favorite spot of his. It was a grate that offered a view of night sky. But the small turtle was shivering and had his arms wrapped around his legs. His chin rested on his knees. His cheeks were streaked with tears. He looked as though he had no one in the world to care for him.

Splinter approached his son slowly. Trying to find some clue to explain his behavior of the past hour and recent day.

"Donatello" Splinter spoke softly, "my son, what is the matter?"

Donatello didn't even acknowledge his father's presence. He continued to stare up at the night sky.

"My son? What is wrong?"

Silence.

Splinter slowly lowered himself next to his son. He placed his arm around him, trying to draw to him, to warm him up if at all possible. Donatello refused to move from his spot.

"My son, if you do not talk to me, how am I to help you?"

He got only sniffles in response. He knew his son could be stubborn when pushed, so Splinter settled in to wait for him. Donatello would speak only when he was ready.

They sat like that for a while before Donatello gave into the warmth his father offered.

"Do you not want me anymore?" came a soft voice from Splinter's robe.

Splinter must have heard his son wrong. Surely he had not just asked the question Splinter thought he had. The next one broke the rat's heart even more.

"Do you… Do you not love me? Did I do Somethin wrong?" Donatello asked as the tears began again.

Shocked, Splinter quickly gathered his son into his lap. He gently used the sleeve of his robe to wipe away Donatello's tears as he spoke softly,

"My son of course I want and love you and you have done nothing to ever warrant such…" Splinter couldn't even finish. What had caused his son to believe these things.

"Donatello, does this have anything to do with you wanting to see my calendar?"

He nodded his head. Before he could speak again Donatello burst into noisy sobs,

"It's… it's … my…m-m-m… Y-y-you f-fo… or" but he could not finish he was sobbing so hard. Splinter gathered his son up and began the long walk home. Donatello continued to sob as Splinter tried to sooth his son.

---

Back in the lair, Leo and Raph shared a glance as they watch their little brother pace back and forth. Normally Leo was the pacer, but Mikey was too worried about Donnie.

"Mikey, why don't you sit down. Sensei will be back with Donnie soon," Leo tried again. It was no use. Mikey was to worked up at this point to even listen anymore.

"They shoudda been back by now!" Mikey mumbled to no one in particular, "Somethin wrong."

Raph let out a loud sigh. Even he was starting to get worried. This wasn't like Don to get really angry or yell. It really wasn't like Don to take off into the sewers. Raph yes, Donnie no.

Leo was about to try again, when Splinter walked in carrying a now hiccupping Don. Mikey nearly tackled his father in his rushed to check on his brother.

"Leonardo go get your brother's pajamas, Michelangelo please warm some soup for your brother. Raphael grab a blanket and come with me."

The three turtles quickly scattered, Splinter made his way to the bathroom. First things first, he needed to get Donatello warmed up quickly as he was always the first to get sick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Raphael grabbed the blanket off the couch and quickly followed Splinter to the bathroom. Splinter had set Don on the floor as he got a warm bath going. Raph quickly wrapped his little brother in the blanket and wrapped himself around the little turtle. He ran his hands up and down Donnie's arms trying to help him warm up.

"Ya ok Donnie?" Raph asked quietly.

Donnie didn't even look at his brother much less answer him.

Splinter turned and saw his two middle sons, the older wrapped around the younger trying to help in any way he could. He stroked Raphael's head and got him to release Donatello. He gave Raph the blanket back and placed Don in the warm water. As he got Donatello warming up, he gave Raphael instructions to get the small space heater going in Donatello and Leonardo's room.

Leo came in as Raph left, with Donatello's warmest pajamas he could find.

"Leonardo, please go check on Michaelangelo" Splinter asked.

Leo left the pajamas on counter and left the bathroom. Splinter quickly finished and had Donatello dried and dressed. He carried the still silent turtle out to the common room where his brothers waited. One had a bowl of soup and a cup of cocoa, one had what appeared to be every blanket in the lair, and the last stood with a few of Don's favorite things. Splinter smiled at his sons' willingness to help their brother however they could. Splinter sat Donatello on the couch and his brothers took over. Raph covered him with blankets, Leo had set down Donnie's things and held the soup and cocoa as Mikey climbed up next to Donnie. Once Mikey was settled next to Don, Leo handed him the soup.

"Want me to feed you Donnie?" Mikey asked quietly, he was already acting like Don had agreed. Don shook his head but continued to stare silently at his lap.

"Please, Donnie" Mikey tried again "at least drink some cocoa." Leo and Mikey had traded items. Donnie took the mug and took a few short sips before handing the mug back to Mikey. He looked about ready to burst into tears again.

"My son please tell us what is wrong" Splinter spoke as Leo climbed up on the other side of Don and Raph came and stood in front him. Mikey and Leo had each put a hand his brother's shoulder.

"It's my birthday and you all forgot," he spoke so softly they almost missed it. His brothers shot looks at each other and Splinter looked as though some one had sucker punched him.

"Donnie, what…." Leo didn't get to finish as Donatello suddenly shook off his brothers and jumped up from the couch. His legs became tangled in one of the many blankets wrapped around him. He shoved a way the hands the hands that reached to help him.

He surprised his family even further as he shouted,

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND YOU ALL FORGOT!"

With tears streaming down his face he turned and ran to his room, slammed and locked the door.

No one moved, no one said anything.

Mikey was the first to speak,

"Sensei, did we really forget Donnie's Birthday?" his own eyes watering at the thought. Raph quickly wrapped his brother in a hug.

"Leonardo, please go get me the calendar from my room"

Leo dashed to his father's room and returned just as quickly. Splinter flipped through it, trying to ease the guilt that worked its way through his heart. He fears were confirmed when he reached the back of the calendar. He had circled Leonardo, Raphael, and Michaelangelo's birthdays, but Donatello's was not marked. Today was Donatello's seventh birthday. He had forgotten his son's birthday.

When they saw their father's face and his shoulder's dropped, Mikey let his tears flow freely, and Raph hugged him tighter. They had done the unspeakable to their brother. They had forgot his birthday and there was nothing they could do or say that could make this better.

Leo looked at his father, than his brothers before he crossed to his and his brother's bedroom door.

"Donnie" he said softly, "Donnie, please let me in."

Muffled sobs could be heard through the door.

"Donnie, please" he called as tried desperately to reach the brother he had hurt so badly, "please let me in. I'm Sorry, I'm So Sorry! Please Donnie…"

Leo was now crying openly, begging his brother to let him in. Slowly he sank down onto the floor, leaned his head against the door and cried for his brother. Mikey and Raph joined him at the door. Mikey sitting next to Leo, wrapping his arms around his eldest brother, and Raph begging Donnie to let them in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Two hours had passed since Don had locked himself in his room. Splinter had tried to get his sons to go to bed, but they refused to move from in front of Donatello's door. In the end he gave them blankets and pillows. Raph sat with his shell to the wall on one side of the doorway; Leo sat on the other side of the doorway. Mikey had cried himself to sleep and was currently laying with his head in Leo's lap, in front of the door.

Leo looked down at his sleeping brother. Gently he pulled the blanket back up around Mikey. Even asleep, Mikey couldn't stay still.

"What are we gonna do Leo?" he heard Raph ask, "Donnie's gonna forgive us, right? I mean he always forgived us before when we hurt him or breaked his stuff."

Leo didn't answer right away. They had hurt Donnie in a way that didn't seem possible. Leo thought back to his own birthday just a couple of months ago. He remembered how special his family had made the day. Donnie's gift had made it even better.

_Flashback_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEO!" his brothers cried at breakfast._

_Leo smiled as Mikey pulled out his chair and handed him a blue party hat. Each of his brothers had one as well. Even Master Splinter was wearing one._

"_Happy Birthday my son" Splinter said as he placed a plate of french toast in front of him._

_Leo beamed his thanks to his father as he dug in his breakfast._

_After they all finished eating, Leo was given free reign of the TV for the whole day. He did share with his brothers. He wasn't one to watch TV all day. His brothers played whatever games he wanted and Raph tried not to start fights with him. After dinner and cake, they all sat in the common room as Leo opened his gifts. Master Splinter had given him a book that he called a journal._

"_It is for you to write your thoughts and feelings in" Splinter explained to him._

_Mikey had drawn him a picture that proclaimed him the "Bestest Oldest Brother" and Raph had given him a chapter book called "20000 Leagues Under the Sea", but Donnie's gift was the best._

"_Here Leo. I hope you like it." Donnie had said when he handed him his gift. Leo could hardly contain his excitement as he tore the paper off the box. When he finally go the lid off the box, he could only stare at what was inside. Slowly he looked up at Donnie._

"_What'd ya get Leo" Raph asked, after seeing his brother's reaction. No one knew what Donnie had gotten for Leo. He had kept it a secret; even Splinter didn't know what was in the box._

"_Yeah Leo. Show us." Mikey asked._

_Leo couldn't stop staring at Donnie. Unsure that Leo liked it, Donnie's eyes dropped to the floor when Leo didn't say anything. He didn't see Leo set the box aside and jump off the couch. Leo grabbed Donnie, well more or less tackled him, in his excitement._

"_Thank-you thank-you thank-you Donnie" he cried before he releasing him and running back to the box._

_Ever so carefully Leo pulled out what looked like a brand new Walkman and three tapes._

"_Oh wow." "Cool" Raph and Mikey each cried, both asking to see it. Leo couldn't believe that Donnie had remembered him mentioning wanting one. After that one trip to the junkyard._

"_Two of the tapes are relaxation tapes. I thought you could use them for meditation and the other one is a blank tape so you can make your own tape, if you want. I have stuff you can use to make it." Donnie said as he got up off the floor._

_Leo carefully placed the treasured items back in the box and once again hugged Donnie._

"_You're the best Donnie" Leo said as Donnie returned his hug._

_End Flashback_

"Leo?"

He glanced over at Raph.

"I don't know Raph." He replied.

---

Raph looked down at his hands. They had really screwed up this time. Sure it was easy to forget about Don some times because he didn't like rough housing and preferred to sit at his desk with the computer Splinter had found for him. Sure he would join his brothers when they asked but he tended to do his own thing. Forgetting his birthday was something that that could not be so easily forgiven as something like accidentally hurting him during training or breaking one of his toys. Raph knew this but he wanted to believe it was as easy to fix as one of those things.

Signing, he tipped his head back to lean on the wall. Thinking of his own birthday, just a few weeks ago and how Donnie had made it special for him.

_Flashback_

_Raph smiled at his family as they gathered around him, singing "Happy Birthday" and waiting for him to blow out the candles on small cake in front of him._

_Mikey, of course, was singing his own version._

"…_looks like a monkey and he smells like one toooooooo" and promptly got a tap on the head with Splinter's cane._

_Mikey simply rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly. Raph couldn't help but laugh. He was in too good of a mood to let that one little thing spoil the day. Quickly blowing out the candles, he waited for Splinter to give him his piece. He was excited for his presents._

_They all finished quickly and once again found themselves in the common room. Splinter had given Raph a journal, much like Leo's only his was black. Mikey and Leo had made him a punching bag to hang in his and Mikey's room. But once again it was Donnie's gift that made the day._

"_Happy Birthday Raphie" Donnie said softly as he handed him a wrapped box. It was larger than Leo and somewhat heavy. He ripped the paper off and almost dropped the box when he tried to get the lid off. _

"_What is?! What is?!" Mikey asked jumping up and down. Even Leo was excited to see what Raph got._

_Raph's smile threatened to crack his face it was so big. He couldn't believe it. He looked up at Donnie then back into the box._

"_What?! What is it?!" Mikey now whined. _

_Raph reached in and pulled out a remote control and a motorcycle. Donnie had gotten, well fixed, a remote control motorcycle for him._

"_You like it Raph?" Donnie asked hesitantly. Raph didn't just like it, he loved it and he told Donnie just that. He even hugged him._

_End of Flashback_

Raph closed his eyes as he felt the tears threaten again. They couldn't hear Donnie crying anymore, but he had yet to come out.

'Donnie's not one to hold grudges' Raph thought, 'but there was a first time for everything and this is definitely something that Donnie could hold against them'

He looked over at Leo and Mikey. Leo was deep in thought and Mikey was sprawled across Leo's lap.

---

Mikey shifted restlessly on Leo's lap.

"Donnie…."he mumbled," Donnie…wh'r…no…no…NO!" He shot up.

"Mikey, it's ok. It was just a dream" Leo said, trying to calm his baby brother.

"Wha…Leo?"

"Right here Mikey. You wanna tell me about it"

Mikey shook his head and just hugged Leo. Raph shifted over and gave Mike's hand a squeeze.

"Come on Mikey, tell us" Raph said.

Closing his eyes and sighing, Mikey took a minute to just try and make sense of his dream.

"It was awful" he whispered.

"Why was it awful?" Leo asked

Tears started running down Mikey's face as he told his brothers his dream.

"_Donnie? Wha ya doing?" Mikey asked._

_Donnie didn't say anything as he continued what he was doing._

"_Donnie?" he said as he walked up to his brother, but when he tried to touch him, Mikey's hand passed right through him._

"_Donnie? What's going on?"_

"…"

"_Donnie please? I'm scared. Why can't I touch? Why wont you talk to me?" he pleaded._

_His brother acted as though he wasn't there. Mikey really started to panic now._

"_Donnie! Please!" _

_Suddenly Mikey found himself all alone in the sewers. He had no clue where he was and darkness was creeping closer to him._

"_Master Splinter!"_

"_Leo! Raph!"_

"_Somebody help me!" he cried. He sunk down onto the floor and just cried. He was cold and alone. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he was surprised to Don standing over him._

_Without saying a word, Mikey flung himself at his brother._

"_Donnie…"_

_Donatello simply hugged him back before taking his hand and led him back to the lair._

_Mikey was so excited that he dropped Donnie's hand and ran to the door._

_When he reached the front door he turned around to wait for Donnie, but he wasn't there._

"_Donnie?"_

"_Donnie, where'd you go"_

_Realizing he was alone yet again, "no…no…No!"_

"And that was when I woke up." Mikey finished, "You don't think Donnie's gonna leave do ya?"

Leo and Raph looked at one another, not knowing what to say or tell Mikey to make him feel better.

---------------------

_Well what do you guys think so far? Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Splinter watched his sons from his room. His own heart was ridden with guilt but he knew that none of that guilt was going to help. He could not understand how he had forgotten his son's birthday. Especially this son.

Donatello was the quietest of his four sons, he was also the most perceptive and gentle of his brothers. Splinter some times wondered which was larger his son's keen intelligence or his giving heart. He was the one the others turned to comfort, support or an understanding ear.

When Michelangelo had nightmares, it was Donatello's bed he fled to. When Leonardo was frustrated to the breaking point with Raphael and Michelangelo, it was Donatello he vented to. And when Raphael's anger got the best of him, it's was Donatello who would follow him into the sewers and listen to him without judgment.

Splinter often found himself looking at Donatello in wonderment when he repaired broken appliances or create toys for his brothers out of random pieces that were found on the nights he accompanied Splinter to the surface. It was because of Donatello that they had such comforts as the refrigerator, hot water, and the television.

_Flashback_

"_Donatello, what are you doing my son?" Splinter asked, "You know you should be in bed."_

"_I'm sorry father. I just wanted to get this done before tomorrow. I almost have it working but…"_

"_I understand that you wish to finish, but do you think that this project could be finished tomorrow?"_

"_Well, I suppose, but if I wait til tomorrow then the guys are gonna bug me about what I'm doing. They're still mad that I wont tell them what I'm doing."_

_Splinter knelt down next to his son. When he placed a furry hand on his shoulder, Donatello finally looked up at his father. Splinter looked at the tired eyes of his quiet son._

"_Donatello, I know you wish to keep this a surprise for your brothers, but you are tired my son and you might hurt yourself if you are not paying attention."_

"_Just another ten minutes father. I almost have it." Donnie pleaded with him. Falling back on the puppydog eyes that Splinter was sure his youngest had taught his brothers._

"_You may have five minutes Donatello, then its off to bed"_

"_Hai Sensei and thank-you"_

_Splinter waited with his son as Donatello continued to work on his 'project' and in the end he didn't need the five minutes. He barely needed two. Once he finished the wiring, he checked to make sure everything worked._

"_The guys are gonna be so happy when I show them this tomorrow." Donatello said well rubbing his eyes and yawning._

_Splinter smiled at his son. He knew that although Donatello didn't poses the athletic abilities of his brothers, he would shine in his own way._

_The next morning after training and meditation, Donatello gathered everyone in the common room to unveil his project. His brothers were amazed when he reveled the old TV that he had repaired. He gave Splinter the remote and brief instruction on how to use it and went back to his other projects._

_End Flashback_

Donatello had done so much to make his family comfortable with the meager things they had and they repay his hard work and kindness by forgetting his birthday.

Sighing sadly, Splinter realized that his second-youngest would probably make the best ninja out of them all. For he had already mastered the art of invisibility, even though he was in plain sight. His too brought more guilt onto Splinter. Donatello allowed his brothers stronger personalities to fight for the spotlight. His only came forward when he knew he was needed, before fading back into the background.

Realizing that he could not comfort his son right now, Splinter focused on trying to calm his heart and settled into meditation. Knowing that Donatello had his brothers waiting for him, helped ease the pain, but only a bit. But knowing Donatello as he did, he knew that his son would make an appearance soon.

---

SOME TIME LATER THAT NIGHT

The lock gave a soft click and the door squeaked as it slowly opened. Donnie was surprised to find his brothers sleeping in front of the door as he quickly slipped past them. It took a little maneuvering. Leo still sat against the wall with his chin on his chest. Mikey was right in front of the door, using Leo as a pillow and Raph lay atop a pillow right next to Mikey.

After getting past his brothers without waking them, he tip-toed past Master Splinter's room. Hopefully, he would think it Leo or Mikey getting up to use the bathroom.

He was surprised to find everyone still asleep after he finished in the bathroom. He noticed Raph was shivering as he went back to his room. Making a quick detour to the common room, he covered his brothers with an extra blanket each, stopping to lean over and calm Michelangelo when he started to stir and wrapping a blanket around Leo without waking him, before returning to his room. He however left the door open as he got back into bed.

He didn't notice that Splinter had been watching the entire time.

Splinter wiped a stray tear from his eye as he watched his son still take care of his brothers even though they had hurt him so gravely.

He knew things would resolve themselves in the morning. He too settled into his bed for the night.

---

The first thing Leo noticed when he awoke the next morning was how stiff he felt. After stretching carefully to not wake Mikey. He glanced around. Raph was next to Mikey with an arm thrown over the youngest. Mikey was still draped across Leo, like a turtle blanket.

Suddenly he remembered the events of last night. He looked over and saw the bedroom door was open.

Carefully sliding out from underneath Mikey, Leo stuck a pillow under his head and got up. He debated on going in or waiting for Don to come out.

Before he decided, Raph began stirring and when he sat up, he glanced around in confusion. Before remembering. His eyes snapped to the bedroom. Seeing the door was open, he too debated going in. But before Leo could stop him, he was up and in the room.

Raph quickly made is way to Donnie's bed. A million different apologies ran through his head as he climbed onto his brother's bed.

"Donnie?" he whispered to the lump in the bed.

"---"

"Donnie?" he tried a little louder.

Still nothing. When he went to pull back the covers, he realized why there was no answer. Don wasn't in the bed; it was his pillows causing the lump.

"Leo!" He cried "Donnie's not here!"

"What do mean he not there?" Leo said

Before Raph could answer, Leo quickly joined him on the bed.

"Mikey! Mikey! Wake up!" Raph yelled.

Mikey sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes in the process.

"Mikey help us look for Donnie." Leo said.

That woke Mikey up. He remembered his dream from last night and quickly took off for Splinter's room.

While Mike went to get Splinter, Leo and Raph checked everywhere in the room that a turtle could hide, before joining Mikey in Splinter's room.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!" three voiced yelled as they ran for their father's room.

------------------------------------

Nice cliff hanger huh? Where'd Donnie go? Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

**Fifteen Minutes Earlier**

Donatello sat up rather slowly. His head hurt from all the crying he did last night. Wincing against the light shining through the open door, he noticed his brothers were still there in front of the door.

Sighing sadly, he wondered what he should do.

That's when his stomach made it known it was hungry. Remembering that the last time he ate was lunch yesterday and those few sips of cocoa last night.

He once again snuck past his brothers, pausing briefly to cover Raph back up, and made his way to the kitchen.

Keeping his eyes on the floor, he didn't even notice Splinter was in the kitchen until he spoke.

"Good morning Donatello"

Donnie jerked a little when he heard his father speak. Knowing that he was gonna get punished for leaving the lair yesterday, he didn't look up.

He heard Splinter's chair being moved backwards and could feel his father draw near.

"Donatello" Splinter tried again. He knelt down in front of his son. Donatello had yet to speak or look at him.

"I am truly sorry my son. There is no excuse for us to give you that can make this better. I hope that you will be able to forgive this old rat and your brothers as well."

Donnie kept his gaze on the floor. Waiting for Splinter to continue onto his punishment.

"I wish you would say something my son."

Ever so slowly Don raised his head to look at his father. His eyes were once again bright with tears as he spoke,

"Aren't you gonna…(sniff) punish me for leaving the…(sniff) lair yesterday?"

Splinter quickly gathered his son in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Donatello, you will not be punished this time because I do not think it is right to punish you after the events of yesterday." Splinter said as he felt Donatello finally hug him back, "But remember that this will be a one time exception."

He felt Donatello nod against his chest.

"Now then, I am guessing you are hungry?"

"Yeah"

"We will forgo training today and we will discuss how we all can make this up to you. So Donatello, what would you like for breakfast"

Donnie smiled at Splinter as he crawled up onto his chair, "Pancakes, please"

* * *

"Mikey! Mikey! Wake up!" Raph yelled. 

Mikey sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes in the process.

"Mikey help us look for Donnie." Leo said.

That woke Mikey up. He remembered his dream from last night and quickly took off for Splinter's room.

While Mike went to get Splinter, Leo and Raph checked everywhere in the room that a turtle could hide, before joining Mikey in Splinter's room.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!" three voiced yelled as they ran for their father's room.

Upon reaching their father's room, they found it empty. Mikey clung to Leo when they saw the room was empty.

"My sons, what is the matter?" They heard Splinter say from behind them.

"Master Splinter Donnie's missing". "Donnie's Gone" Leo and Raph cried as Mikey clung to his father's robe with tears running down his face.

"My sons calm yourselves. Donatello is not gone."

"But he wasn't in hes bed and…" Raphael tried to explain but stopped himself when Splinter put a hand on his head.

"Please follow me my sons"

The boys followed slowly behind their father as he walked into the kitchen.

"Donatello, your brothers are… Donatello?" they heard Splinter say as they entered the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty. Donatello's dirty dishes were on the counter, Donatello was no where to be seen.

'Where did he go' Splinter thought.

"Splinter, where's Donnie?" he heard a small voice say. Looking down, he saw Michelangelo eyes were once again full of tears.

Before he could answer, Splinter heard the sound of running water. Realizing where his missing son had gone, he smiled down at his other sons.

"Donatello will be here momentarily" he replied.

It was then they heard the running water. Worried that Donnie was gonna leave again, Mikey broke away from his father and brothers and raced out of the room. Spotting Donatello coming out of the bathroom. Mikey rushed at him.

"DONNIE!"

Donatello barely had time to look for the source that had screamed his name before he was tackled to the ground.

Mikey hugged him for all he was worth. He wasn't gonna let go until he was sure that Donnie wasn't goin anywhere and that he forgave him for being such a bad brother.

Leo and Raph ran over to the two turtles on the floor. After pulling a sobbing Mikey off Donnie and helping him stand, Donnie was soon crushed in the middle of a group hug. Leo, Raph, and Mikey were all saying how sorry they were and begging him ot forgive them.

Donatello simply wrapped each of his brothers in a hug and told them,

"It's ok. I forgive you."

* * *

Not sure about this chapter, what do you guys think? One more chapter to go. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

_10 years later_

"Man youse guys really go all out for birthdays, don'tcha." Casey said as he and April helped the turtles set up for Don's surprise party.

"Actually," Leo said as he walked in with the last of the party supplies, "Don's the only one who gets this much special treatment for his birthday."

"And whys that exactly?" Casey asked.

"Lots a reason Dude." Mikey answered,

"But mainly it's our way of thanking him for everything he does for us." Leo finished.

"I know Don does a lot for youse guys, but isn't this a bit much?" Casey asked.

April being the closest one to him, smacked him.

"Geez, April what was that for"

"Jus be glad is wasn't me, knucklehead. You woulda been seen stars right," Raph growled.

"Mr. Jones, much of what you see around you is because of Donatello. Everything from our appliances to the security system to the many vehicles we now use is because of him. Even as a young child he worked to make our home more comfortable for us."

"That answer your questions Case? Can we get back to work before brainiac gets back?" Raph asked.

"Too late" a cheerful voice rang out.

Amongst the groans of yet another failed surprise party, Don walked in.

"Donnie, you were suppose to be gone at least another hour at least." Mikey whined.

"Sorry Mike" Don replied with smirk tugging at his mouth.

"Man Don, we figured we would getcha this year?" Raph grumbled.

"Wait, this year?" April asked.

"Yeah, they've been trying to 'surprise' me since my tenth birthday." Don replied, "I think it's a guilt thing."

"Whatya mean by that Donnie?" Casey asked.

The rest of the family including Splinter suddenly found floor very interesting.

Don chuckled at his family's reaction.

"The reason I say 'it's a guilt thing' is because they forgot my seventh birthday and have tried to make up for every year."

"They _forgot_ your birthday?" April said with disbelief.

"Yeah. The guys spent the night camped outside my and Leo's bedroom when I locked myself in there after yelling about it. I told I forgave them the next morning but I can't seem to get them to believe me" Donnie said cheekily.

"Man, Donnie had it made for a couple weeks after that." Mikey added.

"Not that he took advantage of it other than trading out of the hate chores of cleaning the bathroom and the dojo." Leo put in, Raph grumbled at.

"I've tried telling them that they don't need to go to all this trouble for my birthday," Don leaned over and whispered to April.

"Not that you don't like it" she replied back cheekily.

Don simply grinned.

He never told anyone but the best present his family had ever given him was thanks and hugs he got after that forgotten birthday. As much sadness that day had brought, the day after had brought a change in his family that remained to this day.

Much like when they were younger: Mikey still came to him when nightmares got the best of him, Leo still came to him to burdens became to heavy and he was still the only one that Raph trusted to talk to after his 'hot headedness' got the better of him.

Now however, Mikey could sense when his projects got the better of him and pulled him out of the lab to relax. Leo would sit in on some of his all-nighters and they would just talk. And Raph began joining him on his runs to the junkyard as well as in the garage when he was working on their vehicles.

'Yeah' Don thought with a smile "that forgotten birthday is definitely my favorite birthday.'

* * *

Well there it is. What did you guys think? 


End file.
